Undercover Love
by Twilight Forever222
Summary: Bella meets Edward over the summer when she is visiting Charlie. The thing is she is only 12. How would things turn out differently? With a few twists added along the way, this is sure going to be one hell of a summer.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea in my head for a while and I wanted to see what would happen if I brought it to life somehow. I would love your feedback on how you think this story is going. It would help me out a lot! Enjoy!**

Why did my mom always make me do this? Couldn't my dad just come visit us, at our house? But no, she's making me spend my whole summer in Forks!

Forks, is a small gloomy town in the state of Washington. There were maybe five sunny days out of the year. Every summer for practically every year of my life my mom would make me go up there. It's not that I don't like my dad, I do, but we're just too much a like.

He was shy and quiet. Since I'm the same way, we don't talk all that often. He's the chief of police and works all day, so I never see him anyway. My mom is the complete opposite. She's crazy and scatter-brained; she is always changing her mind. That's one of the reasons René and Charlie got separated, their just too different.

Currently, I am about to board my plane at the airport.

"Oh, Bella honey. I'll miss you!" René said tearing up. I reached up and wiped her face clean.

"Don't cry Mom. I'll be back before you know it. I promise." I tried to sooth her and she smiled.

"Flight 222 boarding to Seattle!" A voice over the intercom announced. My mom hugged me tightly.

"I love you and I'll miss you," She said into my hair. I hugged her tighter.

"I love you, too!" I whispered in her ear. She eventually let go and I grabbed my carry on. With a wave goodbye I made my way into the airport terminal.

Once, I was seated in the minor's with no parents section, I put my headphones in and drifted off.

* * *

><p>I was woken up by someone shaking me.<p>

"Come on sweetie you need to get up. We've landed." The flight attendant lady told me. I nodded at her and grabbed my stuff.

As I got off the plane I immediately spotted Charlie and started laughing. He was holding a sign that said Isabella Swan on it, but he didn't realize that it was upside down.

"Bella!" He yelled as soon as he saw me. This was one of the rare moments when he would act like he didn't have a single care in the world. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts, I thought.

"Dad, you do know that the sign is upside down, right?" I asked. He blushed. Which unfortunately I inherited that, too. He threw the sign away in a trash can next to us and grabbed my luggage.

"So," Charlie started out awkwardly, "how's everything at home?" I sighed.

"It's ok. I'm just glad school's over. I don't think I could've handled much more of it." I told him. He nodded.

"You're going into the eighth grade now. Excited to be in your last year of middle school?" He asked. By this time we were at the car.

"I guess," I said opening the door of the cruiser. Another thing I hate is this stupid car. It's not the best thing to be driving around with a bunch of flashy lights on the top of your car. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

The rest of the car ride was silent. I looked out the window the whole time. All I saw was green. This place was an alien planet. I missed the dark brown colors of Phoenix. Brown was a warm color, green wasn't!

After about an hour drive, we pulled up to the familiar white house that I've known since my childhood. It wasn't anything fancy. Just a two bedroom home with one bathroom. I groaned. I had forgotten about the one bath room thing.

"I have to go back to work for a little while." Charlie said after we had set all my bags in my room. Well, isn't that a surprise? I thought with a heavy amount of sarcasm.

"Ok," Was my reply.

"Will you be ok here by yourself?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I will be." I told him. He nodded and walked out the door.

I sighed. This was going to be one boring summer I though dryly. Little did I know just now extremely wrong I was.

By the time I had made myself dinner, which was a grilled cheese because Charlie didn't have much food, and took a shower, it was already 10:30 and I was tired.

I climbed under my purple comforter and stared at the blue wall. Even though I was tired it took me a couple of hours to finally go to sleep. I didn't dream that night, but that was alright for me.

**Ok, so I know this chapter wasn't very exciting, but I'm just getting started. She'll meet Edward in the next chapter which should be out sometime tomorrow. This story has some twists and one of them is that Bella isn't Edward's singer. Bella's scent isn't as strong when she is little, so Edward is able to be around her without difficulty. Also, if you read my story Reading Twilight I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I should have a new chapter up in the next couple of days. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Trust me things will get better in the next chapter**

**-Allie**


	2. Stupid Crush

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. My computer got some sort of virus and now it won't do anything, but play computer games. I'm at my grandma's, so I stole her laptop at two in the morning to write this. For those of you that read my story "Reading Twilight" I don't have any time to write that. It takes a couple of days and I leave tomorrow. Just know that I'm working on getting the computer fixed or I'll just go buy a new one. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

I woke up earlier than I wanted due to the light shining through my window. I think I got about three hours of sleep last night because of the stupid rain! I had my head buried under my pillow most of the night trying to block the noise out. I'll sure be a joy to be around today, I thought sarcastically.

Charlie left around six in the morning. Even though he didn't have to work, he wanted to be the first one at the lake. I swear all that man does is work, fish, and eat. I headed downstairs and found a note on the kitchen table.

_I'm coming home early tonight so we can go grocery shopping. I thought you might want to pick out some things that you wanted, and that you would want to cook your own meals._

_ Love, Charlie_

Oh, Charlie; Trying to subtly hint that he wants me to start cooking dinner for him. I rolled my eyes and threw the note away.

Hmm, what should I have for breakfast? I thought to myself. Doesn't look like much, all Charlie seems to have is eggs, bacon, milk, and bread. I guess I'll make an omelet.

When I had just put the bacon on the pan the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bella it's Billy. I wanted to call and say that Jake and I will be a little late tonight. Your dad invited us to watch the game with him." He explained.

"Of course. I'll be sure to tell him when he gets home. Bye Billy." I said and hung up.

Once I finished breakfast I went upstairs to unpack everything. The whole process took about two hours and by the time I was done it was two' o clock.

To kill the time I had left until Charlie got home I grabbed my favorite book, "Wuthering Heights", and went outside. It wasn't that wet outside, so I climbed my favorite tree. It was right by my bedroom window.

When I was younger I would just come up here to think and clear my head. I laid back on the branch and started reading.

I must've fallen asleep because I woke up to Charlie shouting for me to come down.

"Hold on," I shouted back as I stretched and put the book under my arm. I was half-way down when my foot slipped and I fell. I landed on my arm and heard a crunching noise.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed and came running towards me. He tried to help me up, but when my arm got jostled, I yelped in pain.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Charlie said and picked me up. I tried to protest, but he wouldn't listen to me. I hated the doctor! Whenever there was a doctor around you knew you were about to get poked with a needle.

Charlie tried to pick me up as gently as he could, but every time my arm got jostled a little bit it hurt like a mo-fo. Charlie placed me in the passenger seat of the cruiser and sped off towards Forks Hospital. My arm was turning a strange purple color and was kind of grossing me out. Don't get me wrong I was born klutzy and I broken plenty of bones, but I got noshes with anything having to do with blood or bruises.

When we arrived, Charlie opened the door for me and carefully helped me out. Since I was such a klutz I have been in this particular hospital more times than I can count. I know everyone that works here.

I cradled my arm to my chest and walked quickly to the entrance. As I walked in I was greeted with a chorus of "Hey, Bella's" I blushed and waved hi to everyone with my good hand.

"Hello Bella, good to see you again. What happened this time?" Tara asked with a smile on her face from behind the counter.

"Hey Tara, I fell and broke my arm." I replied smiling back at her.

"I already signed you in. You can go on over to the children's section and have a seat. "She told me. I grumbled an ok and stalked off. Even though I was twelve everyone still treated me like I was five. I really wanted that to change.

Charlie and I only had to wait a few minutes before a nurse named Gabrielle called my name. Gabby took me to a room in the very back of the hospital and said that the doctor would be here in a minute.

Almost immediately two of the most beautiful people I have ever set my eyes on walked through the door. The older looking of the two had blonde hair and weird gold colored eyes. The younger looking one had bronze hair and the same strange gold eyes. Both of them had perfectly straight features, there wasn't a flaw on them. They had dark shadows under their eyes like they hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a while. I blushed when I realized I was staring and looked away quickly.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," the blonde on said, "and this is my son Edward." He gestured to the Greek-god beside him. "You must be Isabella."

"Just Bella." I mumbled still a little dazed.

"Well Bella, how exactly did you break your arm?" Dr. Carlisle asked me.

"I fell out of a tree." I stated matter-of-factly. Edward was writing what I said down and smirked. Carlisle tenderly picked up my arm. His hands were very cold, but it felt good on my arm.

"Let's get an x-ray of your arm and then we can get you all patched up." Carlisle said looking at me. I just nodded.

"Edward, can you take Bella to get that done while I talk to Charlie." Carlisle asked.

"Of course," Edward said. He put his hand on my back and led me out of the room. I felt an electric current passing through us from where Edward had his hand; I blushed at the wonderful sensation. I think he felt it to considering the surprised look on his face.

"Now, why exactly were you in a tree?" Edward asked me.

"I climb up there just to read or think. Sometimes it's just to go somewhere because I'm always at the house by myself." He nodded, his face looked curious.

"How old are you Bella?" He asked. What a weird question.

"I'm twelve Mr. Curious and how old are you exactly?" I said playfully.

"I'm seventeen. You don't seem twelve years old though. Most kids your age don't enjoy reading." He smiled at me.

"Eh, I'm not like most kids. I guess you could call me a nerd. I have all accelerated classes, have all A's, and I'm not pretty." I didn't know why I was telling him all of this, I just met him. I felt a very strange connection to him.

Before he could comment on what I had said, we had reached the x-ray room.

"Ok, I need you to put this vest on and remove any jewelry." Edward explained. I took the vest, put it on, and then removed my bracelet.

"Done!" I said. Edward smiled at me. The process was quite simple and Edward was very gentle with my arm. Whenever he touched me that tingling sensation came back. He could feel it again, too. Every time it would happen he'd smirk. All too soon though we had to go back to the room.

To my embarrassment Charlie told baby stories about me the whole time Dr. Cullen was putting my cast on. I didn't understand why, but Edward was very interested in the stories, so when one was over he'd ask to hear another one.

When it was time to go Edward pulled me to the side for a minute while Carlisle and Charlie were chatting at the check-out counter. To my surprise he handed me a piece of paper with a number on it.

"That's my number. You said you didn't really have anything to do and I'd think you'd get along well with my little sister, Juliet." Edward smiled at me.

"Thanks Edward. What if she doesn't like me though?" I asked.

"I know she will, but if that happens you can always hang out with me," He smirked. "Just give me a call whenever you get bored and you can come hang at our house." He said.

I couldn't help it; I flung my arms around Edward. When I realized what I was doing, I blushed and went to pull away, but Edward hugged me back.

"Thank you," I said as I pulled away from him.

"You're welcome" He said.

I waved good-bye and turned to walk away, but Edward called my name.

"Yeah," I said.

"You're wrong." He said. I was confused.

"About what?" I asked

"You're not unpretty, you're beautiful." He smiled. I blushed and smiled back.

As I was walking away, I couldn't help but think of the way my body reacted to his touch. I had heard about two people having an electric current going through them, but that was only if they were in love. . .

Ok, Bella you need to stop thinking stuff like that. First of all, he's seventeen and you're twelve, that's just kind of weird. Second of all, it's a stupid crush and nothing else. At least I hope it was just a crush.

**I hope you guys liked it. Bella is kind of acting different in this story. I don't like it in Twilight that she's an awkward, anti-social person. In this story she's a spunky, smart ass. Like I said there is going to be a bit of a twist in this story. A lot of you might be wondering who Juliet is, but you'll just have to wait until I decide to tell you. Or you can always guess and if you get it right I'll tell you. Anyways, Please review because you might get a little sneak-peak of the next chapter. **

**-Allie **


End file.
